


The King, the Knight, and the Dragon

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: A bit King Arthur-y I guess, A couple of bedchamber scenes, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Ages, Hints of OT3, M/M, Nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Sir Qrow is the most accomplished knight at the court of King James. When he is sent to investigate reports of a dragon bothering some of the king's subjects, the unexpected outcome will touch the lives of several people at court.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The King, the Knight, and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elzierav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzierav/gifts).



> An Xmas gift for a discord friend. Merry Christmas, Elz 🎄

The slow drip of the rain from the overhanging branches did not, thankfully, increase as the afternoon wore into evening. The light beneath the canopy started to fade, slowly. As they emerged from the cover of the trees, Sir Qrow looked over his shoulder to see his squire slumped forlornly in her saddle.

"Straighten yourself, Rose! We approach the castle; it will not do to come before the king's house in that manner."

The young rider sat more upright, trying to ignore the rivulets of water trickling down her neck. Their mission had been a success; there would surely be a hot meal and a mug of ale to look forward to.

The sun, if it could be seen, would be dropping behind the hill by now. Their weary horses began the shallow climb to the gate in the outer palisade, which still stood open. A guard observed their approach, turning to speak to an urchin who tarried nearby. At his command, the boy ran swiftly to the interior of the stronghold, and the guard raised a hand in salute as the horses drew closer.

"The king will be glad of your safe return, my lord."

"As are we, Ælfric. We have a small gift for his grace, too." The leading horseman patted a sturdy bag which hung from his saddle.

"The gods be praised, your quest was successful, then?"

"It was, but we are both cold, wet, and hungry. The telling of the tale will have to wait."

"I've sent word to the king that you are returned." Ælfric stood back, and the riders spurred their plodding horses through the gate. There were few folk about, the steady drizzle driving most of them inside. The paved area leading from the gate gave way to bare earth, the horses' hooves sucking at the mud as they trod slowly across the yard. When they neared the stables the riders dismounted, and Sir Qrow unhitched the bag from his saddle, handing the reins to his squire.

"See to the horses, Rose. Then go to the kitchens and find yourself some hot food. If the weather is fine, we may train tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. I hope the king is pleased with your gift." Rose allowed herself a small grin.

"I'm sure he will be... and I'll be certain to inform him of the part you played." Qrow was smiling now, anticipating the king's pleasure at their achievement. He drew back the hood of Rose's cloak, ruffling her dark hair. "Go on now, child. Get out of this damned weather."

"I'm not a child." Rose risked poking out her tongue, before nimbly skipping away to lead the horses to shelter.

Sir Qrow continued on foot, keen to get out of the rain. The sackcloth bag swung from his hand as he approached the main castle building, and he pushed open the heavy oaken door with relief.

He stood for a moment in the wide lobby, the weapons arranged on the walls and the sounds from the hall beyond reminding him he was home. As if further confirmation was needed, the king's oldest wolfhound, Livia, came trotting out to meet him. Qrow absentmindedly scratched her tatty ears as he looked down at his damp, mud-spattered clothes. _Should I change into cleaner garb?_ With a smile, knowing the king expected him, he decided not. Giving Livia one final pat, he walked into the main hall.

The evening meal had not yet finished, and the hall resounded with raised voices and occasional snatches of song. One voice, deeper and more mellifluous than the rest, could be heard, and Qrow's smile widened. The king seemed to be in good spirits; he skirted the room and approached the head of the long table.

King James watched as his favourite and most beloved of knights drew near. He observed the burden carried by the tall figure, and raised his eyebrows in enquiry. Qrow nodded his head almost imperceptibly, and stopped, kneeling before the king and offering the damp parcel to him. "It is done, your grace."

The king took the bag, standing to face down the room. All fell silent as he held it aloft, before allowing the contents to fall with a dull thud onto the table.

The contorted features of a hideous beast stared up at him, drawing a collective gasp from the assembled diners.

"Behold, gentlemen. The head of the last Wyrm in the kingdom."

There followed a stunned silence, before the men around the table erupted in cheers, goblets thumping on the board as wine splashed regardless. James wiped his hands on his robes, turning to Qrow and catching him in a warm embrace. "You will be rewarded royally for this," he murmured, before raising the knight's hand in a victorious gesture. Fresh cheers broke out, the gathered knights calling for more wine as they fell into animated conversation.

Qrow leaned closer to the king. "Why else do you imagine I undertook the quest?" He moved away to take a seat at the table, a smile curving his lips at the sight of the blush which rose on King James' cheeks.

  


As the celebrations quietened around him, Qrow looked to the head of the table. James was conversing in a low voice with the man to his left, but his eyes flicked repeatedly to where the damp, dishevelled knight sat, pulling meat from the bone and eating greedily. As their eyes met briefly, each felt a flicker of warmth building within. Qrow's quest had taken him from the court for more than a week; there was much time to make up.

  


The hall was quiet as the king dismissed the servants; the last knight, except Qrow, having staggered to his bed. The two men considered each other from their seats at the table.

"So, Sir Qrow, you have rid our kingdom of these fell beasts once and for all."

"Yes, sire, with the aid of my squire, Rose. She has progressed well, and will be ready to extend her training soon."

"That is good." James rose from his seat, walking to stand behind the knight. He placed his hands on Qrow's shoulders. "You are bringing her on well, Qrow. A thousand pities she never knew her father— but you have acted in his stead, these many years."

Qrow raised a hand to cover one of the king's own. "Indeed, I have tried... she is very enthusiastic— sometimes too much so. Why, the other day—"

The king bent down. "You may tell me the tale later," he whispered. "Now, we should go to my chamber. I haven't yet thanked you properly for my gift."

Qrow stood, lifting one foot then another over the bench as the king stepped to one side. He looked up into the regal face, his heart thudding painfully. James put one finger under his chin, tilting it as his mouth covered Qrow's. "You have been much missed." James' voice was low, his breath warm against Qrow's face.

"Then, let us waste no more time." Qrow pressed one more kiss to the king's lips, and they left the hall together.

❖

The rainclouds were blown away by the buffeting winds overnight, and the following day dawned clear. Qrow stretched luxuriously in the wide bed, revelling in the warmth which had been lacking during their quest. He was capable of setting up camp and sleeping almost anywhere, but nestled under the blankets and furs of the king's bed was his favourite place.

The bed was empty, James having risen earlier and left the weary knight to sleep on. Qrow had slept better than he had all week, wrapped in the king's arms in the afterglow of their intimacy. Now he yawned, rubbing his face and wondering what was for breakfast.

  


Qrow entered the hall, which was mostly empty due to the relative lateness of the hour. He spoke to a servant, requesting them to fetch Rose to attend him. She arrived quickly, fastening her belt and running her hands through her hair. Qrow waited, his arms folded, as she almost skidded to a standstill before him.

For a long moment they regarded each other, then Qrow smiled widely. "I allowed you to sleep in this morning, as I did likewise... however, in future you must be ready to attend me as soon as I wake."

"But sir, how am I to know which chamber I should wait without?" Rose's innocent gaze regarded her master, as he looked at her, willing his mouth to remain set in a stern line.

"That to which you allude, is a matter of which we do not speak. It may be known, but it is never referred to. If I find you have been gossiping, I will not be pleased... do you understand?" He raised an eyebrow, as Rose nodded vigorously.

"Of course, sir. Now, can I fetch you a mug of ale? And I believe there is fresh-baked bread to be had."

"Very well, and be quick about it."

Rose scurried away to do her master's bidding, and he watched her go with a small smile. She had been in his care for ten years now, and he supposed she was the nearest to a daughter he would ever have. Found abandoned as a small baby, she was given her name as she was discovered swaddled and thrust into the heart of a large rose bush. A childhood spent with the family of one of the cottagers preceded her appointment, aged seven, as a page to Sir Qrow, the king's most favoured knight. She had been his squire for three years, and they had developed a close relationship. In four years she would attain her majority, becoming a knight in her own right. Qrow knew he would miss her company when that day came.

Rose returned with his food and drink, and he bade her sit and eat with him. She also placed two apples proudly on the table. "And there's pears, too!"

Qrow pulled his bread apart, dipping it in the ale and munching appreciatively. "The treaty with King Ozpin is bearing fruit, it seems." Rose stared at him, before breaking into a loud peal of laughter.

"I know it's sad my family abandoned me, but I'm very glad to serve you. We have a merry time, do we not?"

"We do, but remember, Rose, we do not know the truth of your birth. You were not necessarily abandoned, you know. However, you are much loved by all who know you, and that should bring you comfort."

"It does, it does." She bounced on the bench, picking up one of the apples and studying it closely. "There are no maggots in it, either."

"We are indeed fortunate." He smiled at her as she munched at the apple, a trickle of juice running down her chin.

  


After breakfast Rose saddled her horse and led him to the training field, where they spent the rest of the morning practicing at the quintain. Rose was slight yet determined, and Qrow was pleased with the progress she was making. As he watched her turn at the far end, to ride at the quintain once more, he was joined by King James. The two men watched her in silence, before Qrow remarked, "Your treaty with King Ozpin has proved most beneficial. We had apples at breakfast this morning."

"I am glad you persuaded me to make my peace with him, Qrow. Now we are able to trade with them once more, food is no longer in short supply."

"It's always wise to keep on good terms with your neighbours. You never know when you might need their assistance." Qrow allowed his hand to brush against that of the king. "Last night was most... pleasurable," he murmured, allowing himself a quick sideways glance.

James returned the pressure of Qrow's fingers. "For me also. Might there be a recurrence tonight?"

"I see no reason why not."

"I look forward to it, then." With a final squeeze of Qrow's fingers, he departed.

"Another six, Rose, then you may finish!" Rose raised her hand in acknowledgement, turning and lifting her lance once more.

❖

Life continued quietly for several days, before some startling news arrived late one day the following week. A mud spattered messenger was brought before the king, just as the evening meal was drawing to a close. The king bade him get dry before the fire, and food was brought. He then relayed his message to the king and his assembled knights.

"It is reported from a remote hamlet that a dragon lives in the nearby forest, causing the local people much distress." The messenger raised his downcast eyes, trembling a little before the king.

James' face was stern. "Has the dragon attacked the people or their livestock?"

"No, your grace. But they are afraid as winter closes in, it will grow bolder in its search for food."

A muted muttering broke out amongst the men in the hall. The king raised a hand, and silence was restored.

"We believed the last Wyrm had been slain... are you now saying this was not the case?" James glanced at Qrow, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Sire, it is not a Wyrm, but a true dragon. With scales, and wings, and a tail. A handsome beast, they say... but a dragon all the same."

The king tapped his chin. "Very well. You may rest here for two days, and then you will return to the hamlet. I will send my best knight with you, and he will rid the people of this new menace."

The messenger bowed and withdrew, grateful that the king had not unleashed his undoubted anger upon him as the bearer of the ill news. As the conversations began once more, James approached Qrow. He took the knight's elbow and drew him to one side.

"Do you believe this tale? Can there be a true dragon in our realm?"

Qrow scratched his head. "One has not been seen for many years, if the stories are true. Yet— he seemed to be telling the truth... as far as he knows it. I will go, and Rose will accompany me." He paused, before looking up into James' face with a small smile. "Or were you thinking of sending another?"

"Qrow, you know I think of you as my greatest knight." James' voice was low. "In more ways than one."

Qrow gave a low chuckle. "I strive to perform my duties to the best of my ability."

"You succeed in that endeavour. Although... you will take care, won't you?" The concern in the king's voice was evident as he looked into Qrow's face.

"Of course. I know what is waiting for me upon my return," said Qrow boldly.

James' face coloured at his words. "If you were another, I would call that impudent... but it is you, and your words are most welcome, as you know."

"I do, and with your permission, I will come to your chambers tonight."

James glanced at Qrow's face, his breath catching at the look of desire he saw there. He nodded wordlessly, before moving away to speak to another group of knights who were standing by the fire.

  


Qrow and the king had been intimate for many years. James had married young, his wife dying when giving birth to their son. The young king was grief stricken, and the baby was raised away from court. He now served as a knight in the household of James' cousin, visiting his father occasionally. Qrow had grown close to the king after the queen's death, and had comforted and supported him since. Their relationship had developed in a way neither expected, but it was not unwelcome to either man. Qrow did not live with the king, though when he was at court he spent at least half his nights in James' bedchamber.

He watched the king now, trying to keep the soft smile from his face. Their relationship could never be official, Qrow knew, and he was careful not to take advantage of it. The other knights accepted Qrow's position at court because all were aware he was the most accomplished of them. He would embark on the most dangerous quests without complaint, and did not abuse the king's favour to shirk any responsibilities. It was an unusual situation, but all at court were content with it.

  


The two men scrambled under the blankets, cold feet brushing against each other as they sought warmth. James rubbed Qrow's feet with his own, smiling as the slighter man nestled closer. The knight's lithe yet strong body pushed against the king, rolling him onto his back. James' legs parted willingly, allowing Qrow to slide one leg between.

James relished this. Not being the one to give orders, not watching as everyone deferred to him, whatever he said or did... Qrow took his hands and pinned them to the pillow above his head, kissing him almost roughly, teeth scraping over lips as hot breath fanned across James' cheeks. The king whimpered, his half-hearted attempt to pull his hands free unsuccessful. Qrow's mouth smiled against his, and James felt the urgency rise within him. Finally, Qrow freed his hands, allowing the king to run them across his back and pull Qrow even closer. Their kisses became frantic, and as Qrow's hand moved down to hold them both in a firm grasp, James forgot that he was a king. He was merely a man.

  


Afterwards, as Qrow held James to his chest, he ran a hand gently through the thick dark hair. "So... you want a dragon's head to add to your collection, James?"

"It is strange... a small part of me wishes the beast no harm, yet— my responsibility is to the people, to keep them safe. Even though it has not killed yet, it might do so in the future. We cannot allow that, Qrow."

"No, it will be as you wish. You know my only desire is to please you." He pressed a kiss against James' forehead as the king looked up at him.

"And I was never more pleased than I was tonight. You are my true love, Qrow."

"And you, mine."

They settled down to sleep. James' slumber was dreamless, but Qrow's night was filled with images of a golden-scaled prey, which he pursued but could not catch.

❖

Qrow and Rose set off in the grey of early morning, he carrying his sword and the good wishes of all at the court that he would return with the dragon's head. Their companion, Aidan the messenger, estimated it would take three days to reach the hamlet near where the dragon has been seen.

"To be sure, it only took me two days and a half, but I were riding harder, sir."

"We can go a little faster, Aidan. I do not wish to spend longer than necessary on the road in this weather." Qrow pulled his cloak tighter about his person, frowning at the fog which had so far failed to disperse. Rose's horse trotted behind, and she too was swathed in a cloak, but she spoke up eagerly.

"I can't believe we will witness a true dragon! My family would tell tales of the noble beasts, and my father carved for me a wooden dragon that I might play with."

Qrow frowned a little at her enthusiasm. He wondered whether the sight of Harbinger cleaving through the dragon's neck would appeal to her quite as much.

❖

Their travels were uneventful, and it was the evening of the third day when they drew nigh to the hamlet. Aidan led them to a cottage where they could spend the night, before setting out to seek the dragon the following day.

Their accommodation was basic, but dry and warmer than sleeping in the open. Rose had become quieter over the course of the day, and she ate her meagre meal in silence. After a moment, Qrow spoke.

"Are you unwell? You are quiet; this isn't like you."

"I've been thinking about the dragon." She slurped another spoonful of broth, adding, "What if it tries to fight? Will it breathe fire, or... or something?

"We will be stealthy, Rose. It will not suspect it is in danger, and the deed will be done before it knows what is afoot."

She stirred her broth thoughtfully. "I wonder if it's the last of its kind? That would be sad... but maybe better than living a lonely life with no hope of company."

Qrow laughed. "When did you become such a sage? Eat up your food, and do not worry about the fate of a dumb beast."

  


Rose followed Qrow alongside the gently sloping track. The breeze was in their faces, and they made little noise on the soft turf. Qrow looked back, raising a finger to his lips as they drew close to the thicket of ash and elm trees set a way from the path. Qrow beckoned, and they veered away from the track towards the trees. As they approached, a sudden flurry of birds rose from the branches. Qrow dropped to a squat, Rose quickly following suit.

Their eyes observed a movement in the undergrowth, and then the sun seemed to rise on the hilltop. The most beautiful creature Qrow had ever seen emerged cautiously from the cover of the trees, raising itself and seeming to sniff the air. Qrow willed his breath to slow as they crouched, waiting.

After a long moment, the creature sank onto all fours, turning and moving back into the thicket. Qrow heard Rose move behind him.

"He was... magnificent!" she breathed, wonder in her voice.

"He?" Qrow's quizzical tone drew Rose alongside him.

"Yes, surely it was a male? He was just so... magnificent!" she repeated.

"Come now, Rose. We cannot allow ourselves to become enamoured of this beast. It may be he can put some kind of spell upon us."

"You said _he_ too," Rose pointed out.

"Well, that is not our concern. The king has given us a task to accomplish, and we must do so. Come on."

  


They stood before a dense tangle of brambles and ivy, an opening before them showing where the dragon had pushed its way in. Qrow held Harbinger before him, Rose's sword similarly poised, when they heard a snuffling sound. The undergrowth rustled and shivered, then a golden snout appeared. The two stood as though mesmerised, as the blue eyes of the dragon regarded them. It peered from one to the other, seeming to absorb the reality of its doom. It quietly lay its head on the ground, neck outstretched and unprotected. The blue eyes looked up, and Qrow could see an expression of pleading in them.

Rose whispered at his shoulder. "He _wants_ us to kill him. His eyes are so sad..."

Qrow could not look away from the azure gaze of the beautiful creature before him. _Surely it would be a sin to take the life of such a wondrous beast?_ The dragon waited, and Qrow became aware of Rose struggling with her bag beside him. In a moment, she had withdrawn a strip of dried meat, tossing it towards the dragon before he could stop her.

The air stilled around them, no birds called, as the dragon raised its snout. The wide nostrils quivered, and with a swift movement its neck stretched further, and the meat was gone. Qrow saw a flash of sharp teeth, and after one swallow, the dragon looked at them with an expression Qrow had to admit was that of a hopeful puppy.

"He wants more!" Rose rummaged in her bag, pulling out her rations and throwing all the meat at the dragon. The mouth almost smiled, and in a few bites, the morsels were gone. Qrow stared, this unexpected sequence of events leaving him at a loss.

"Rose, stop feeding him. We're here to kill him, after all." Qrow watched the dragon, marvelling as it seemed to pout at his words. He laughed.

"This is just whimsy," he said. "He seems to understand us, yet—"

The dragon now nodded its head up and down, fixing Qrow with an earnest look.

"He _can_ understand. Can't you?" Rose took a step towards the beast.

Another vigorous nod, and the dragon crept a little towards her. With no warning, its snout began nuzzling at her bag.

"You're a clever boy." She opened the bag and tipped its contents onto the ground, prompting Qrow to shake himself as if from a trance.

"Rose, he's a _dragon_ , not a dog." His hissed words initiated a reproachful glance from the dragon as it snuffled up the pieces of food from the ground.

"I think he likes me." Rose reached out a tentative hand before Qrow could intervene, delicately brushing the golden scales of the creature's snout. Long-lashed eyelids fluttered closed over the bright blue eyes, and a sound as of a large cat purring filled the air.

Qrow crouched down beside Rose, resting the point of Harbinger on the ground. He dropped his head onto his hands where they held the hilt of the weapon, trying to marshal his thoughts.

Rose sat cross-legged in front of the dragon, fixing it with a stern look. "Now, I'm going to question you. Are you hungry?"

One nod.

"Will you eat us?"

An emphatic shake of the head.

"How do you understand speech?" Qrow's question led to the odd sight of a dragon trying to shrug its shoulders.

"You have to let him say _yes_ or _no_ ," said Rose patiently. She turned back to the beast.

"Are you a male dragon?"

The golden head nodded up and down.

"Were you a man?" Qrow recalled stories of humans cursed into dragon form, and wondered...

In response, the dragon arched his neck, nodding slowly. Large silvery tears welled in his eyes.

Rose looked up at Qrow. "We cannot kill him, sir. We have to save him from whatever spell he is under."

Qrow wondered what James would say, should they return with the head of the dragon attached to his still alive body. _I can be persuasive... all will be well._

❖

Their return journey was very different. Rose explained their plan to the dragon, and he seemed keen to set off immediately. She told him they would have to fetch supplies, and he looked crestfallen as he slumped to the ground. As she patted his head, even going so far as to embrace his neck, the dragon seemed happier, settling down to wait.

Qrow could not quite believe what they were planning, but Rose's entreaties, accompanied by the undoubted intelligence of the dragon, persuaded him.

When they returned to the thicket and the dragon emerged fully, Qrow was surprised at his relatively small size. The creature's body was about the size of a human, the neck, tail and wings creating the impression of a far larger animal. Their horses were a little skittish in the dragon's presence, yet not as frightened as Qrow would have expected. This helped to convince him their plan was not ill-advised.

After two days' travel, Rose and the dragon waited under cover as Qrow made his way to the castle. He wanted to prepare the king with the unexpected news, thereby hoping to avoid an unpleasant confrontation.

  


"You have disobeyed my instructions." James eyed Qrow coldly, as his favourite knight stood before him, biting a lip and frowning at the king.

"Sire... James." They were alone, and Qrow hoped he was not pushing the king too far.

For a moment, he feared he had. Then James caught his hands and held them to his chest. "It is a _dragon_ , Qrow. You might have been _killed_ —"

"It— he is no ordinary beast. He understands our speech, and can answer _yes_ and _no_ when questioned." Qrow paused. "He said he would not eat us."

James stared at him for a long moment, before a hearty laugh overtook him. Shoulders shaking, he said, "Do you realise what you just said?"

Qrow smiled. "It sounds preposterous, yet... if you saw him, and looked into his eyes... you would trust him."

"Then I will see him! Take me to him now, so that I may decide his fate."

  


Steel blue eyes gazed into brighter blue, as the king regarded the dragon. James could see they were not the eyes of a dumb beast, but an intelligent creature. Not an animal whose life was dependent upon the whim of the butcher's knife.

"Very well. You will not be slain." A small smile curved his mouth as he spoke. To his surprise, the dragon's mouth formed into a smile of sorts, and he bowed his head before the king.

"I think he approves of my verdict. But... where may he be kept? There are some who will not trust him, whatever they are told."

"Please, sir." Rose spoke up hesitantly. "Some way beyond the castle there is an abandoned farmhouse, and several empty outbuildings. Maybe he could live there?"

James looked from her to Qrow. "Could this be managed?"

"I believe so. Leave it to us, sire, we will arrange it."

James turned back to the dragon. "You have heard what is to happen to you. You must stay hidden from sight, you will be provided with food and water. If I have reason to think you will be a nuisance to my subjects, your life will be forfeit. Do you understand?"

The dragon nodded earnestly, and retreated into the thick undergrowth to wait for nightfall, when he could be moved to his home.

❖

Some weeks passed, the dragon was safely installed in a barn at the farmhouse, and Rose visited every day with food for him. She spent time talking to him about life at the castle, and her training with Qrow. She was sure the dragon enjoyed her stories; she found the time she spent there pleasurable too.

Both Qrow and the king would visit occasionally. They each felt drawn to the dragon in a way they could not explain, and he seemed to welcome their visits. He would nuzzle against Qrow's hair or James' beard, very gently so as not to knock them over. This endearing behaviour made both men blush and laugh, but they did not stop him.

❖

One day Qrow and Rose found the dragon in a very quiet mood. He did not stand to greet them, but lay with his neck stretched along the straw covered barn floor, eyes half shut. Qrow stood regarding him, hands on hips and a frown on his face.

"Maybe he is unwell?"

"Or perhaps he is sad because he is lonely." Rose crouched beside the dragon, stroking the golden scales gently. A glistening tear rolled down his cheek, and on an impulse she bent and kissed the top of his head.

At that instant, the scales where she had placed the kiss began to glow with a bright light. She scrambled back, looking up at Qrow in alarm.

"What is happening? What have I done?"

He caught her arm and dragged her away, as the glowing effect spread and intensified. In a few moments the dragon's body was bathed in golden light, brighter than the noon sun at the summer solstice. A sudden burst of even brighter, white light dazzled their eyes, and for a moment neither could see anything.

Qrow sensed the light had faded, and he rubbed his eyes, blinking furiously. After a moment, the inside of the barn came back into focus.

Crouching on the ground before them was a man. His skin was grubby, his hair a pale blond, and he had the brightest blue eyes Qrow had ever seen.

He was naked.

Qrow looked about in confusion. There was no sign of the dragon.

Rose was staring at the man. Qrow removed his cloak and covered his nakedness, before demanding, "Who are you? And where has our— where is the dragon?"

"Sir, don't you see? _This_ is the dragon. The spell must be broken!" Rose ran to the man and put a hand on his shoulder. "It is true, is it not? _You_ are... were the dragon?"

He nodded, peering at her, eyes squinting. He then saw Qrow, and rose stiffly to his feet. "I must thank you..." he broke off, clearing his throat. "I haven't used my voice in a long time." The man glanced from Qrow to Rose, a blush rising on his face. "I apologise for my lack of clothes. I would normally be better dressed when making new acquaintances." The trace of a smile crossed his mouth.

Qrow opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. _He was a beautiful dragon, and he is a handsome man._ He blinked twice, before saying, "No apology is necessary. This is a most unusual situation, and I think we should take you to the castle so you may bathe and find some suitable attire."

"But... who are you?" Rose's timid question caused him to furrow his brow.

"My name was... is... Taiyang Xiao Long. I was cursed by a witch, and have lived as a dragon for... I know not how long." He raised an eyebrow as they made their slow way back to the castle. "What year is this?"

It was established that the unfortunate man's curse had been placed over fifteen years ago. As a dragon, he could not tell the passage of time, but he thought he had been asleep for many of those years, waking only in the last few months.

"Though I had the body of a beast, I still had the mind of a man. I could not kill a human to eat, but I took the occasional farm animal when I was starving. I tried to exist on the wild animals I could catch, and fruit or vegetables I could find. I wish it were otherwise, but I have stolen from the nearby farms at times."

"Your need was great, and I bless the day we did not slay you." Qrow rested a hand on Taiyang's arm. "You shall tell your tale at court, and then you may return home."

His face creased. "I would not wish to go back there... I have many painful memories. Maybe I could find employment at the castle..."

Rose was almost skipping along at his other side. "That would be wonderful! You have been living here for some time, after all."

Qrow shot her a quelling look, which she did not, or would not, heed.

As they entered the main gate, many curious looks were cast at the knight, his squire, and the unkempt, barefoot man between them. The three entered the main hall, to find the king was closeted with his advisers in an antechamber.

"Rose, run to the kitchen and ask them to prepare a bathtub. Quickly, now. Let us make our visitor presentable for the king."

As she ran off, he turned to the other. "Wait here, I will fetch you some clothes from my chamber." Qrow ran his eyes over Taiyang's body, judging which clothes to bring. His gaze lingered a little longer than necessary, although he tried to pretend otherwise.

  


Some while later, the newcomer bowed before James. Freshly washed and dressed, his golden hair almost shone in the pale light which crept through the high windows. He was of stocky build, and Qrow's clothes clung to him rather tightly. His open, friendly face regarded the king warily, as he did as he was bade and related his tale.

"I was a carpenter. I lived a quiet life with my wife and our new baby. One day, I learned that an evil woman—some said she was a witch—wished to take my wife for her own. My wife refused, and in her rage, the witch-woman snatched my Summer from me. She made a spell or suchlike... I heard her shout that I would be doomed for eternity, unless one who was pure of heart would bestow a kiss. There was a blinding light, and then all was dark. I must have collapsed... when I roused up I was alone, and I saw myself. I was a monster... I ran out to find my wife, or my daughter, but they were gone. So I hid myself away, and fell into a cursed sleep, from which I awoke only a few months ago."

The audience which had gathered to hear his tale, murmured as he fell silent. Rose was sitting at Qrow's feet, a rapt look on her face.

"Sir, you said there was a dazzling light? What kind of light, exactly?"

"As I recall, a bright golden light, becoming so intense it was almost white. My eyes were blinded by it."

Rose's eyes grew wider as she listened. She stared up at Qrow. "Sir, I recollect... such a thing, such a vision, from when I was very young..."

Qrow and James exchanged a look. "Where was your home, Taiyang?"

He named a village not far from the castle. Qrow swallowed, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. "That is not so distant from where you were found, Rose." Qrow looked at Taiyang. "She is named thus because she was found in a rose bush as a baby. She has never known her true name, or her family."

Taiyang stared at Rose as though seeing her for the first time. He held out a hand, and she shuffled across the floor towards him.

"Why did I not see it before? You have her hair... this is truly a miraculous day." He looked up, his eyes wet with tears. "I am sure this is my daughter... Ruby Rose. She is named after my wife, Summer Rose. I never thought I would see her again..."

Rose pushed herself up and hugged the weeping man, her own tears now falling. "I kissed you, and the curse was lifted. Father... my own father."

Qrow felt his eyes prickling as he watched them. A glance at James showed he was experiencing the same intensity of feeling.

"A miraculous day, indeed. I think—" The king gestured to a servant who stood nearby. "Let us have a feast tonight! In honour of a dragon not slain, and a father and daughter returned to each other."

❖

The sounds of feasting and drinking had long since faded. Taiyang, unused to drinking wine in such quantity, had been carried to a spare bedchamber and left to snore loudly. James was finally able to retire, and Qrow joined him shortly after.

The king rarely showed any effect from drink, and Qrow had partaken sparingly, as usual. He took his place in the bed beside James, a long sigh escaping his lips.

"We have had a most unusual day," remarked the king, drawing the knight closer to him.

"We have, and it has been a cause for rejoicing. And yet—"

"You are wondering about Rose— Ruby, I should say."

Qrow smiled, pressing a kiss to James' chest. "How can you tell? I will miss her, when she is no longer my squire."

"Why should she leave your service? It is going well, you said?"

"It is, but surely her father—"

James hugged Qrow closer. "From what I have seen of her, she will decide her own course. And I do not think Taiyang will stand in the way of her desires."

"I hope you may be right." Qrow smiled. "And, speaking of desires..."

The kisses Qrow brushed against James' skin became something more as his teeth nipped at the king's chest. A hand trailed down James' side, across his hip and onto his thigh. A shudder ran through him, as Qrow rolled him onto his side. His teeth scraped across James' shoulder, as his hand nudged one leg forward. Qrow's voice was soft by the king's ear. "This is my desire... to take you, to make you mine, to hold you until I hear you call for me, to possess you utterly... What do you say to that?"

The answer came as James pushed back against his hand, a soft moan into the pillow inviting Qrow to do more. With a smile, the knight reached for the small vial of olive oil which was kept by the side of the bed. James looked back at him as he oiled his fingers, the blue eyes dark in the light of the single candle which burned in the room. Then the king relaxed with a sigh, as Qrow's fingers began their unhurried journey across his skin.

❖

James permitted Taiyang to take up residence within the bounds of the castle. He had some skill at carpentry so was able to make himself useful, and he was pleased to have a position close to his daughter, so much of whose life he had missed.

As James had foreseen, there was no suggestion Ruby should give up her dream of becoming a knight. She still regarded Qrow as a father of sorts, and now her true father was returned to her, she was more than happy.

"For I have three fathers, including Papa Holbeck who was so kind as to take me in when I was found. No-one has ever been so fortunate."

It took Taiyang some time to settle back into a normal life. Qrow visited him regularly, and one thing he noticed was how often the name of Summer was mentioned.

"You must miss her, of course. Maybe she is still alive?"

"I wish it were so, but I feel, in my heart... I would not know where to look, even if I thought she yet lived. I might spend the rest of my days searching... and I feel I have lost so much of my life, already."

"Perhaps you could take another wife," Qrow said. Taiyang smiled a little sadly as he looked at Qrow.

"I do not think I would wish that. Not now. However—" His voice brightened as he glanced about the small room. "I have a home, and a daughter, and a life to live, as a man. I will be grateful for that." His eyes rested on Qrow for a moment, and Qrow thought he saw wistfulness there.

"If there is anything I can do to help you, you must say. After your ordeal, the king wishes for you to be comfortable. As do I." Qrow stood up. "When I think I might have taken your life, were it not for Ruby—"

Taiyang also stood, standing close to Qrow, and resting a hand on his arm. "I would not have blamed you. I was a monster—"

"You were not. You were beautiful." Qrow's eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. "And you still are. I'm sure many will think so..." He turned abruptly and left the cottage, sensing Taiyang's eyes on him as he walked away.

❖

James found himself outside Taiyang's home for the third or fourth time in a week. He did not know what drew him there... _At least, I may know, but I am trying to disregard it._

The blond-haired man was as welcoming as always. His manner was refreshing, acknowledging James' position yet not in awe of it.

"You remind me of Qrow, in a way... Yet you are very different, too."

Taiyang watched James as he drew a small mug of ale for him. "You are not how I imagined a king to be. You are more... approachable. You seem real." He passed the mug to James, who smiled as he took it.

"It is not always so, you know. With Qrow, and with you... I am able to be myself. As I would be, were I not king."

"I cannot remember how I used to be," said Taiyang. "But I don't think I was ever... stuffy."

James laughed. "No, I imagine not." After a moment he added, "It is good of you to allow me to come here. You should say, if it is not... convenient."

"Could I refuse? Would you not have my head for such insolence?"

James spluttered into his mug. "I should hope I am not so careless with my commands." He saw Taiyang's laughing face. "Ah, you jest. You see, no one other than Qrow would behave in such a way."

Taiyang looked thoughtful. "You are fortunate to have such a faithful companion. I envy you."

James drained his mug, standing to return it. "Maybe good fortune will favour you, one day." He rested a hand on Taiyang's shoulder. "I hope it will."

❖

At the end of another day, Qrow and James rested in contentment, their passion cooling as they lay side by side. James stirred, clearing his throat.

"I have been thinking about our dragon friend."

Qrow chuckled. "That's a good name for him. What have you been thinking?"

"That he seems lonely. That he would welcome company, sometimes."

Qrow was silent for a moment. "Are you saying... you would wish for his company? That you no longer desire mine?"

"No, no! How can you think— Qrow, I love you!" James drew him close, and Qrow breathed out a long sigh.

"I think you are right... and he has said he has no mind to find a wife." Qrow twisted away from James and peered up into his face. "Is there any way we might help him?"

A smile grew on James' lips.

"I think perhaps there may be a way."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
